SEGA Superstars Fighters
SEGA Superstars Fighters or SEGA Fighting Stars is a Crossover Fighting-Party game developed by Sonic Team, Atlus, Sumo Digital, Platinum Games, AM2, and Raw Thrills, and published by SEGA for the SEGA Cross Genesis Advance, released on June 23 2020. This game is similar to the Super Smash Bros. series, only that instead of a full fledged Multi-Game franchise, it's a single game. The game is shown at E3 2019, which in the Fantendo Switch timeline, is the date of the first ever SEGA Presentation, which is inspired from Nintendo Directs. This game stars SEGA characters and some Third Party characters. Gameplay Unlike Super Smash Bros, SEGA Superstars Fighters or SEGA Fighting Stars goes on a different direction. Players gather rings to sustain damage. The objective is to deplete your opponents' rings and those who don't have rings will be KO'ed if they get hit. If your attack hits your foe, your foe will lose 10 rings and there is only a number of 5 seconds to collect the rings until they disappear. Rings will spawn naturally in 30 seconds after they are collected. There are various types of rules to play out. * Scoring mode: In this mode, you have to get as many KO's until either the timer runs out or you reached the Scoring Quota (If the Timer is disabled) * Rings mode: In this mode, you have to get as many rings as you can until the timer runs out or you reach the Rings Quota (If the timer is disabled) * Survival mode: In this mode, there are no rings spawning in the stage, and everyone has 100 rings to begin with. Your objective is to KO your foes and be the last man standing. This game is also easy to play just like Super Smash Bros, such as Basic Attacks with the A button and Special Attacks with the B button. Instead of Final Smash, the Ultimate style attack is called Super Attack. They work exactly like Final Smashes, only the name changes. Characters Sonic characters 001. Sonic 002. Tails 003. Knuckles 004. Amy Rose 005. Shadow 006. Silver 007. Blaze 008. Sticks 009. Dr. Eggman 010. Metal Sonic Puyo Puyo characters 011. Arle Nadja 012. Amitie 013. Ringo Andou 014. Raffina 015. Ally 016. Lidelle 017. Schezo Wegey 018. Satan/Dark Prince 019. Ms. Accord 020. Ecolo Bayonetta series 021. Bayonetta 022. Rodin 023. Jeanne 024. Cutie J Shin Megami Tensei/Persona characters 025. Joker 026. Makoto NiGHTS characters 027. NiGHTS 028. Reala Shenmue characters 029. Ryo Hazuki Virtua Fighter characters 030. Akira Yuki Sakura Taisen characters 031. Sakura Shinguji Super Monkey Ball characters 032. AiAi Crazy Taxi characters 033. Axel 034. B.D.Joe Stages # Green Hill Zone # Chemical Plant Zone # Station Square Zone # Death Egg Zone # Primp Town # Puyo Puyo Tower # Umbra Clock # Mementos # TBD # TBD # TBD Category:SEGA games Category:SEGA Characters Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Crossover Element Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Sonic Games Category:Puyo Puyo